


Come Undone

by Caeseria



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: D/s, Dream Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mindfuck, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-05
Updated: 2010-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-09 08:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caeseria/pseuds/Caeseria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanzo has a nightmare and Gojyo has a solution to chase away the demons in his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Undone

With a grip like a vise, a hand tightens around Sanzo’s ankle and pulls him roughly along the ground toward his assailant. Laughter rends the air, loud over Sanzo’s panting breath as he fights for escape. Something wraps around his wrists, pulling them brutally over his head, stretching him out. The hand on his ankle grips more tightly, while other hands work at the buttons on his jeans, fingertips brushing against his skin almost delicately. Sanzo thrashes, trying to get free, as panic suffocates him and renders every fighting skill he’s ever learned utterly useless.

He kicks out with his free ankle, only to find it also captured in a solid grip. Other hands tighten on his wrists, another hand clutches at his hip, forcing his writhing body back to the ground in an effort to still his movements. He shudders as he feels the denim of his jeans slide down his hips and a clawed hand wrap around his penis, attempting to coax his body into some form of cooperation.

_No_.

Sanzo jerks back, away from the hand on his cock. He opens his eyes and shock freezes his body more effectively than the fear has. Goku. No - not Goku, Seiten Taisei - the expression is too sly, the eyes the wrong shape, the hair too long. The hand on his ankle grips more tightly, interrupting Sanzo’s thoughts. He feels sharp prickles of pain, as if tiny needles have been jabbed into his skin. He can smell his own blood, and realizes he is covered in a mixture of deeper cuts, scratches and bite marks. The wounds throb with concentrated agony as he focuses on each one.

As he is yanked down again toward the person holding his ankle, Sanzo attempts to raise his head to get a good look at the fucker. Because he is going to fucking kill him when he gets free; oh yes.

“Sanzo, please, don’t panic. This will go much more smoothly if you just remain calm.”

That reasonable voice can only belong to Hakkai. This explains the ropes; or, more likely, the whisper of vines moving across his skin, sliding up his arms, holding him stretched out and vulnerable. Hakkai’s gaze is sharp like the claws rending Sanzo’s skin, and there’s an expression of studied interest on his face. No reason not to attempt to kick him in the face, however. Sanzo’s futile movements draw a quiet laugh from Hakkai, who crawls toward him, abandoning the vise-like grip on his ankle for the moment as he pulls Sanzo’s jeans down further.

“You bastards, stop,” Sanzo gasps, turning to evade the touch of Seiten Taisei’s claws. The little bastard leans down and licks delicately across his ribs and stomach, pushing the silky material of Sanzo’s top upward as he does so. Claws graze over his ribs, bringing fresh blood welling to the surface. Cat-like eyes watch for his reaction, and a satisfied smirk is replaced with naked hunger. Sanzo tries to hold back a desperate moan as he feels Hakkai’s hands on his hips, rolling him onto his side. He can feel bruised grass and the dirt sticking to his bare, sweaty skin.

“That’s it, Sanzo, relax,” croons Hakkai.

A new set of fingers gently caresses his face, tracing his cheekbones and moving along his jaw. Those same fingertips brush back his sweaty hair and stroke over his forehead, touching his chakra. Sanzo shakes his head irritably, still trying to move away. His movement inadvertently pushes him toward Hakkai’s hands.

Someone moans and Sanzo feels the vibration against the delicate skin of his stomach, and then his dick is engulfed in warm, wet, sucking heat. “Get off me, you fucking asshole.” Sanzo means to sound annoyed; instead the words emerge with a moan. He tries to tell his body that it doesn’t feel good, he doesn’t want more, that he isn’t getting hard. _Harder_.

He draws in a breath, opens his mouth to say something, but Gojyo is sliding his cock between Sanzo’s protesting lips. Sanzo freezes with horror, the slowly building pleasure in his gut halting abruptly. His hands curl into fists; he’s fighting against the vines, for this small movement is now the only control he has over his body. Further struggling only forces the bastard’s cock deeper into his mouth, and Gojyo’s hands play along his jaw, teasing in his hair, soft like a lover’s touch, a direct counterpoint to his violation.

Hakkai’s fingers roam over the soft skin of Sanzo’s ass and something presses against his asshole, blunt and hard, pushing inside him. Sanzo can only manage a noise of complaint since his mouth is full. Gojyo begins to rock his hips, pulling Sanzo’s head into his lap, forcing him to take his cock more deeply past bruised and swollen lips.

_Don’t panic or you’ll choke. Gods_.

Someone is whimpering, alternating deep shuddering breaths. Sanzo tries to focus on the sound and realizes it is his voice making these needy sounds, and that he’s almost begging for release, for an end to it.

Hakkai thrusts, pulls back and thrusts hard again, at the same time Goku’s fucking little alter ego swallows him down completely. Sanzo arches his back, his hips jerking forward into that willing and dangerous mouth, his body invaded at all angles, unable to cope with the pleasure, the pain, the feeling of fullness. Held down, pinned, it’s all out of his control; he can surrender willingly to the pleasure if he chooses to do so.

He is gagging around Gojyo’s cock, the kappa whispering encouragement while Hakkai thrusts into him, over and over. Sanzo can’t find the words to protest. His mind is blank, responsive only to the building rush of pleasure inside his gut that is threatening to burst free. Surrendering to sensation, he jerks his hips again, hears Hakkai moan against his neck, and feels Seiten Taisei dig his claws deep into his hips. The pain pulls him over the edge with a rush. Sanzo shudders in relief as his brain and his body overload, and the darkness rushes up to claim him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sanzo awakens with a shout, his feet tangled hopelessly in the robes he’d used as a blanket last night. He sits up, mortified to discover his body is still shuddering in the final throes of orgasm, his breath coming in heavy gasps. He brings his knees up to his chest, resting his arms on them, ignoring the way his jeans stick to his sweaty abdomen.

He can smell smoke; it flavors the chilly air, and Sanzo knows the kappa is close by, obviously smoking. How much of the fucking show had the pervert seen?

“Wet dream, Sanzo?” the bastard laughs. He realizes Gojyo is much closer than he thought, standing by the dull light of the campfire.

Sanzo takes a shaky breath. “Fuck you, asshole,” he finally manages to say. He grabs his robes and uses a corner of it to wipe the evidence from his stomach and top.

“Hey man, you okay?” Gojyo’s voice is concerned, which only irritates Sanzo further. Gojyo flicks the butt into the fire and walks over, looming over Sanzo so that he has to crane his neck to meet the kappa’s eyes.

Sanzo’s reluctant gaze flicks down to the front of Gojyo’s jeans and then back to his face. He can still feel Gojyo’s cock, sliding between his bruised lips, pushing down his throat until he’s almost choking.

Gojyo kneels down beside him, one hand reaching out to touch his arm. Sanzo jerks away violently; the last thing he wants right now is to feel the touch of those familiar fingers on his skin. He feels betrayed, deceived by the memories of the dream, which overlap his unwilling feelings for the man next to him. Sanzo has never been good with relationships and now he is completely out of his depth. He craves Gojyo’s touch at the same time as it now repulses him, and Sanzo has no idea how to remedy the situation, or if he even wants to. Lust is an odd emotion, and he’s never quite reconciled his attraction to Gojyo.

Gojyo waits patiently for Sanzo to look at him again. Only then does he reach out and gently touch Sanzo’s face, courting death. Sanzo hasn’t come this far to let fear get the better of him; if that had been the case he would have run back to Kinzan rather than begin the search for the sutra. With a defiant glare, Sanzo allows Gojyo to touch him just this once.

“Wanna talk about it?” Gojyo asks. The kappa looks serious for once; he’s obviously sized up the situation and decided this is much more than a simple nightmare.

“No,” Sanzo snaps, batting Gojyo’s hand away like he would an irritating fly. Sanzo gets up, partly to regain the higher ground, partly to allow his nervous energy an outlet.

Gojyo stands, but he looks thoughtful for a moment, a frown between his eyes. Gojyo is always the first to laugh at both himself and others, a simple defence mechanism designed to keep most people (and deeper emotion) at arm's length. But Gojyo is not laughing this time.

Sanzo watches Gojyo as he paces for a moment and then sits down with his back resting against a nearby tree. Sanzo's eyes flick over his long neck and down to his bare chest, refusing to look any further. Gojyo rests his elbows on his bent knees, sighs, and then runs his hands through his hair, head cocked to the side as though thinking about something. For a moment Sanzo would love to see inside his head, be witness to his thoughts. He doubts they are overly complicated, and inexplicably Sanzo feels a hot wash of shame flush his face for thinking such things. Now Sanzo knows the dreams have fucked with his head – when did he ever get charitable over the kappa’s feelings?

"C'mon." Gojyo beckons to him, spreading his legs slightly.

"What?" Sanzo's voice is hoarse and demanding.

"Come sit over here. I'll give you the Gojyo special." Gojyo grins and it's almost enough for Sanzo to want to punch the smile right off his idiotic face.

"Fuck you, kappa," Sanzo replies automatically, although he's not clear on exactly what Gojyo is offering.

"Man, you're punchy, you unholy piece of shit." Gojyo sounds tired, the usual fighting spirit missing from his voice, and the name-calling is random and routine, rather than to the point and designed to annoy.

Sanzo finds himself swaying, his body almost giving in to the summons.

Gojyo fixes him with a truly impressive glare. "It's a fucking neck-rub man. Get over it. Hakkai ain't here, so you'll have to make do with me, unless you wanna lie awake all night and stress, your choice."

Hakkai is the last person Sanzo would let touch him right now and Sanzo is glad both he and Goku are off in the nearest town getting supplies. In retrospect, Gojyo is fairly safe, his humanity an effective limiter against the twisting insanity of the minus wave. For once the pervert seems to be coming out on top, something that makes Sanzo want to snort with cynical amusement.

With a sigh designed to show his disapproving consent, Sanzo drops between Gojyo's legs, his back to the kappa. Gojyo spreads his legs further so Sanzo doesn't have to touch him, something Sanzo is surprised to note. He wonders how much his companions have figured out about him over these last few years. Can he say the same of them?

Sanzo twitches when he feels Gojyo's hands rest on his shoulders and squeeze gently, running them up to Sanzo's neck. Even through the silk it feels good, and when Gojyo applies pressure to his tense shoulders and begins kneading the muscles, Sanzo drops his head forward to rest on his arms. After a few moments, Sanzo relaxes further, his senses focusing on Gojyo's touch, the way he sweeps his hands down past Sanzo's shoulder blades and presses his thumbs into the protesting muscles just below. Sanzo's back automatically arches against the pressure, and his eyes snap open, pulling him back from the drifting fog his brain has entered.

"So, you gonna tell me about this dream?" Gojyo asks softly.

_What, that you had your cock forced down my throat while Hakkai fucked me and Seiten Taisei sucked me off? That, deep down, I can’t trust the fact that the madness of the minus wave won’t twist your minds into insanity, that you’ll turn on me, rend the flesh from my body, toy with me until I scream and beg for mercy?_

"No, I’m not."

Gojyo presses particularly hard with his thumb and Sanzo grunts in protest. Gojyo obviously has his own ways of showing disapproval, and yelling isn't necessarily top of his list, proving that he’s obviously been taking lessons from Hakkai. Gojyo runs his fingers down Sanzo's spine, letting them trail over the silk, returning his hands to Sanzo’s shoulders to start over again.

"I had this dream once," Gojyo says. "Wanna hear?"

"Not particularly." Sanzo is getting annoyed. Doesn't Gojyo understand that the incessant chatter is pointless? Sanzo needs to relax, to calm his racing mind.

"Well, you're gonna hear it, Sanzo-sama, whether you want to or not." Gojyo's voice is hard and flinty against his ear, and Sanzo only just notices the pervert must have leaned forward at some point. Despite the sudden closeness and the fact Sanzo is suddenly hyper-aware of Gojyo's proximity, the kappa's fingers are still gentle on his neck. _That's Gojyo for you,_ Sanzo thinks; you'd expect the pressure from his hands to be bruising, while his voice is soft like silk, not the other way round.

Gojyo shifts on the ground behind Sanzo, like he's uncomfortable, or remembering something unpleasant. Curious, Sanzo turns his head slightly, just enough to glance at Gojyo out of the corner of his eye. The kappa looks serious and reflective, until he notices Sanzo watching him. Gojyo's fingers tangle in his hair suddenly, as he turns Sanzo's head back to face forward. Panic surges through Sanzo, along with a chaser of anger at himself for reacting, once more, to the dream.

"Woah, you are tense," Gojyo points out, digging his thumbs into the muscle of Sanzo’s back. "So anyway, back to this dream. Remember the run-in with Ukoku?"

Sanzo grunts affirmation, not trusting his voice to speak. He remembers that encounter only too well.

"So yeah, I had this dream where I was on my hands and knees, and the bastard was fucking me. I wasn't allowed to move, or make a noise, or anything; 'cause if I did, he was gonna kill you guys. He was fucking me as hard as he could, twisting his hands in my hair and whispering crap in my ear, stuff I can't remember now."

Gojyo's fingers are tense on Sanzo's shoulders, transmitting the unease to Sanzo. Suddenly Sanzo doesn't want to listen, to know what fucked-up shit is running through the kappa's head. Gojyo is one step ahead of Sanzo, though, and digs his fingers into Sanzo's shoulders as a reminder to stay where he is. Sanzo wonders when he started listening to Gojyo’s instructions and why he is still sitting here.

Gojyo's hands still, finally, but he continues talking, his voice so soft, Sanzo has to strain to hear it. "Thing is, although I wasn't helpless, I couldn't move. The most fucked-up part of the whole thing was I started to want it. I wanted him to fuck me, to make me come. In the end I was begging for it. The bastard didn't touch me once, other than to continue to pound into my ass. One of the fucking best orgasms of my life," he finishes, and Sanzo can hear the laughter in his voice, hiding the discomfort and shame.

Sanzo knows he's supposed to say something at this point, probably return the favour, but Gojyo continues to talk.

"Still, it's all that mindfuck shit, isn't it? It's not that you want it, exactly, it's more your brain trying to work shit out in your head. In the end it's your choice; you let it eat you up, or you let it go."

Sanzo sits up slightly and turns around to get a good look at Gojyo's face, not sure if the kappa is the one fucking with his mind or not. Gojyo's face is a careful study of blankness in the light from the fire. "Why are you telling me this?" Sanzo asks finally.

"I dunno. I thought it might help or something. You seemed pretty worked up about whatever happened earlier. Figured that maybe you hadn't thought about it being just a dream, that maybe you hadn’t thought that it can't touch you unless you let it, ya know?" With a final sigh, Gojyo sweeps his flattened palms down Sanzo's back, finally dropping below the silk of his shirt, and digging his thumbs into Sanzo's lower back.

Sanzo can't help it, the pressure makes him arch backward with a surprised grunt. The pain isn't altogether unpleasant and it releases some of the strain in his tired muscles. Just as quickly Gojyo stops, resuming a comforting caress against the skin of his lower back. Sanzo is almost caught off-guard when Gojyo runs his hands lower, around and over his hips, grabbing the denim of his jeans and pulling Sanzo against his chest. Sanzo freezes at the contact.  
_  
"It's your choice: you let it eat you up, or you let it go."_

Sanzo can't believe he's contemplating Gojyo's words, mulling them over like they actually seem sensible. This is the fucking kappa, isn't it - Mr. Fucking Shallow? But Sanzo knows that even as he's thinking the words, he doesn't mean them. Sometimes, just sometimes, Gojyo actually makes sense, even if it’s by accident rather than design. Instead of panicking and pulling away like he usually would, Sanzo leans back and consciously forces his body to relax against Gojyo's chest.

Sanzo smirks to himself when he feels Gojyo stop breathing for a moment. Probably panicking himself now, Sanzo thinks, because the monk has just gone and done something the kappa wasn't expecting.

After a moment, Gojyo leans forward, long hair swinging over Sanzo's shoulder, his hands drifting up over Sanzo's stomach. "I got a better way to make you forget, you know," he says softly.

Gojyo's hands move to rest on his arms, just below the circle of metal, squeezing gently, leaving the decision up to Sanzo.

It’s a predictable response for Gojyo to offer comfort with his body, but Sanzo wonders if he can make the demons that live in his head go away with something so simple. It's too easy for Sanzo; he's always needed an epic struggle to warrant a solution to his problems. Nothing can be this straightforward, can it?

So instead of freaking out, or shouting, Sanzo tries something simple for the first time in his life. He reaches up, and runs his fingers through Gojyo's hair, pulling his head down. Gojyo lets him lead, lets Sanzo touch his lips to his own. Sanzo watches surprise fire through Gojyo's eyes, wonders if he will pull away and claim it was just a joke. Instead, Gojyo's eyelashes flutter once or twice and then close. As Gojyo murmurs agreement against his lips, Sanzo finds himself opening to him, letting Gojyo explore his mouth gently, sweeping inside with his tongue. Sanzo tilts his head back further, a little voice in the back of his mind telling him it's not such a bad solution after all.

Sanzo rests his hand on Gojyo's thigh, squeezing gently, not willing to break the kiss just yet. In response, Gojyo's arm comes around his waist and pulls him even closer. Sanzo's body is responding again, this time eagerly, and he deepens the kiss, wanting more. Gojyo's fingers twitch, just resting at the waistband of Sanzo's jeans, sweet torture against his skin. Sanzo finds himself pushing his hips toward that hand, hoping Gojyo will take the hint and slide his fingers down further.

Ornery to the last, Gojyo does slide his hand downward, but instead over the front of Sanzo's jeans. The response is the same, Sanzo gasps as Gojyo flattens his palm and then squeezes gently, finally pressing his hand over Sanzo's erection and rubbing from the base of his cock to the tip, back and forth. Sanzo fingers are like a death grip on Gojyo's leg and, with a groan, Sanzo breaks the kiss, his breath fast and wild.

Gojyo begins to lick his way down Sanzo’s neck while his hands unbutton Sanzo’s jeans at last. Sanzo tilts his head to the side in silent encouragement, and bucks his hips when Gojyo slides his fingers inside to grasp his cock. He moans, feels Gojyo’s soft laugh against his ear. Gojyo begins to stroke his erection teasingly, his grip not tight enough to bring Sanzo off, but maddening all the same.

“Want me to tell you how I got rid of the dream?” Gojyo murmurs against his skin.

“Ngh.” Sanzo doesn’t want to talk anymore; he wants to come. He digs his nails into Gojyo’s leg in silent warning and flexes his hips, bucking into Gojyo’s hand.

In response, Gojyo jolts, a small grumble of pain. “Hey, easy. You want it rough, eh?”

Sanzo hates Gojyo when he reads his mind like this; he doesn’t want to be predictable. “Just get me off, asshole,” he grumbles.

In response, Gojyo rocks his hips against Sanzo’s ass, probably just to be annoying. “I’m gonna tell ya anyway,” he says, biting down on Sanzo’s shoulder, just enough to send shivers up Sanzo’s neck and down his spine. Gojyo laughs softly again, sending another shiver chasing the first. Sanzo can feel his orgasm building despite the lack of friction. His balls are starting to feel heavy and to lift, and Sanzo doesn’t care if he does come.

“Remember that time I got you to fuck me hard, on my hands and knees?” Gojyo hints. “The time I wouldn’t let you touch me?”

Sanzo remembers only too well; to describe that as just a fuck was an understatement, it had been mind-blowing. Gojyo with his head down, neck bared, shoulders straining as Sanzo drove into him, over and over again. Watching Gojyo’s body tremble with the effort of remaining still, sweat pooling between his shoulder blades, attempting to bite back a moan, to remain silent. It was the only time Sanzo had ever seen Gojyo almost lose it completely. Just thinking about Gojyo coming that hard just from penetration alone was enough to ratchet up Sanzo’s lust a degree or two more.

Gojyo knows that Sanzo’s thinking about it, reliving it in his head. “That was my way of exorcising that little nightmare,” Gojyo finishes with a subtle laugh. “Ukoku has nothing on you.”

Sanzo freezes, anger instantly bubbling to the surface. With a jerk, Sanzo removes Gojyo’s fingers from around his dick and gets up, walking a necessary three or four paces away, just far enough so that he can’t immediately kill the idiot. The fucking kappa has no idea just how close he is to getting a round of bullets emptied into his fucking skull. With a glare, Sanzo buttons as much of his jeans as he can without cutting off his circulation. “What the fuck?” he shouts.

“What?” Gojyo rises to his feet. He’s clearly confused, something Sanzo can’t fathom, because the whole reason he’s pissed off is pretty clear-cut.

“You fucking prick. You used me to banish your fucking demons over Ukoku?”

Gojyo is unrepentant in his explanation. “It worked, didn’t it? And besides, if I’d told you what it was about, you wouldn’t have done it, would you? It worked for both of us, you pissy bastard. I got to exorcize my nightmare; you got to fuck my ass into next Thursday. It was a win-win situation.”

Sanzo opens his mouth to speak and then can’t remember what he was going to say. His brain is trying to process Gojyo’s wholly pathetic and inexplicable fucking reasoning. Sanzo stares at Gojyo like he’s trying to see inside his head. “Fuck you, you half-breed cocksucker,” Sanzo spits.

He begins to walk away - anywhere to get away from Gojyo. Sanzo’s brain is telling him he’s finally crossed a very thin, carefully delineated line of acceptable obscenity with that last comment.

Sanzo hears footsteps behind him, and turns at the last minute, partly blocking the full-body tackle, relaxing instinctively and going with the momentum, rather than trying to stop it. Still, the freight train that is Sha Gojyo, when he’s got his body in full motion, is enough to knock the wind clean from anyone. Sanzo goes down hard, his body curling defensively so as not to smash the back of his skull on the ground.

There’s nothing gentle about Gojyo’s intent at this point, and Sanzo scrambles to get out from under his body. The dream returns with full impact, and Sanzo suddenly feels like he’s going choke. His heart is beating a hundred times a minute, and he’s gasping for air so desperately he doesn’t even dodge the blow to his jaw, which hurts like fuck.

Gojyo immediately goes still and raises himself up on his arms, staring down at Sanzo with surprise on his face. “Sanzo?” he questions. Asking if he’s okay would be pointless.

Sanzo is gasping for air at the same time as he’s running meditative mantras through his head a mile a minute. He may not be taking the time to process them properly on a conscious level, but the words trigger some return of control, which is all that matters. “Bastard,” is all he can manage to spit out between breaths.

Gojyo seems to have come to some kind of decision somewhere within the last couple of moments, because he leans down and kisses Sanzo on the lips. It’s a firm, no-nonsense kiss, but gentle and coaxing at the same time. There’s nothing overbearing about it, nothing dangerous.

Sanzo still wants to ask Gojyo what the fuck he was thinking when he told him about his dream, but Gojyo has one knee between his legs, and his hand in his pants again. Sanzo groans into Gojyo’s mouth, and Gojyo pulls his leg up higher, allowing Sanzo to flex his hips and grind down on his thigh. Gojyo’s tongue sweeps into his mouth. He begins tongue-fucking Sanzo, letting Sanzo know exactly what he wants to do next. Sanzo’s hands rest on Gojyo’s hips, squeezing, sliding to the kappa’s ass, trying for further friction against Gojyo’s thigh.

Gojyo breaks the kiss and ignores Sanzo’s moan of protest, his hot breath against Sanzo’s ear once more. “How do you want it?” he whispers.

Sanzo can’t think properly right now, so why is the moron trying to make him do something like talk?

Gojyo repeats his question, his voice hitching when Sanzo grinds his hips up into Gojyo’s. Sanzo suddenly gets what Gojyo is asking. He’s not checking for permission, or offering him a choice on position, no, he’s asking Sanzo if he wants to be rid of his demons. He’s leaving that decision up to Sanzo, the bastard.

Gojyo sits up, leaning back on his heels, allowing Sanzo thinking room, which Sanzo most definitely does not want. He meets Gojyo’s eyes with a straight stare, and knows he’s already made his mind up. He nods quickly, before he changes his mind, because once he lets Gojyo act, his stubborn pride will prevent him from speaking again.

Gojyo smirks and reaches for Sanzo’s jeans. He seems prepared to let Sanzo lead for a moment until he figures out the game. Gojyo’s flying blind since Sanzo refused to share the details of his nightmare, but Sanzo knows that Gojyo has lived through his own, many times before.

As Gojyo reaches for his pants, Sanzo turns, getting his feet under him. Gojyo’s a quick thinker when it comes to fantasy, so Sanzo knows it won’t take long for the kappa to catch on to the rules. As Sanzo gets to his knees, he feels a strong hand around his ankle. Not bruising, but not willing to let go, either. Sanzo closes his eyes and pushes down the panic, determined to play the game. He jerks his ankle to get free and Gojyo pulls back sharply, dragging Sanzo’s body down to the ground with the simple movement. Sanzo feels Gojyo pull him closer to within arm’s reach.

Sanzo attempts to turn over, but Gojyo’s fingers are on the waistband of his jeans, preventing his movement. Sanzo feels a sudden surge of lust boil through his body. He tries to turn again, and Gojyo takes the hint. He lets Sanzo roll to his side and drops behind him, moving to grind his erection against Sanzo’s ass while holding him steady with his hands on his hips. Sanzo rocks back, craving the hard feel of Gojyo’s cock, even through two layers of clothing. Gojyo snakes his hand under Sanzo’s body and wraps his arm around his waist, pulling him closer, while sliding his knee between Sanzo’s legs, pinning him down.

Gojyo is nuzzling his neck now, and Sanzo is panting, a mixture of conflicting sensation coalescing in his body, his brain not sure what to focus on, what will bring the most pleasure. Gojyo groans into his neck and Sanzo feels his hips flex against his ass. Gojyo wants to fuck as much as Sanzo wants to get fucked.  
_  
Play the game, _Sanzo’s brain tells him. _ Don’t let Gojyo get it that easily; make him work for it. _Sanzo twists again, and Gojyo’s hand leaves his waist, sliding over his stomach and ribs, teasing over his silk-covered nipples, up to his neck, where he winds his fingers around Sanzo’s throat, tilting his head back, giving him better access. His other hand is working on Sanzo’s jeans, getting the buttons unfastened, and he pushes them down his hips. Sanzo’s cock comes free and he groans at the feel of cool air on his dick. Gojyo gets his own pants undone and then Sanzo can feel the velvety softness of Gojyo’s erection against his bare ass. He feels vulnerable, but wants more.

“Fuck,” Sanzo manages to bite out, despite the game. Sanzo doesn’t know where the lube is, or if there is any. Instead he grabs Gojyo’s free hand and slides his fingers into his mouth, sucking hard.

Now it’s Gojyo’s turn to swear softly at the sensation. “Fuck, I wanna suck your cock,” Gojyo mutters into Sanzo’s ear, breaking the rules with the comment. To make up for the breach of etiquette, Gojyo decides to improvise, not that Sanzo’s complaining right now. Gojyo flicks his tongue over the sensitive spot behind Sanzo’s ear and murmurs, “That’s it; suck my fingers hard, Sanzo. The more spit you use, the more lube you get when I fuck you with them.”

Sanzo’s breath hitches, all the more excited for the unexpected comment. Mind you, Gojyo’s always been a talker during sex. Sanzo flicks his tongue around the kappa’s fingers, and starts to move back and forth over the length of them. Gojyo groans again, and Sanzo finds the nightmare starting to slip at the thought of actually having the real Gojyo’s cock in his mouth. He almost wants to break the game and do it anyway.

Before he can succumb to want, Gojyo’s pulls his fingers out of Sanzo’s mouth and slides his hand down Sanzo’s hip, over his ass. Sanzo tenses, even though he knows what’s coming next, and let’s out an explosive breath when he feels Gojyo’s fingers sliding down the crack of his ass. He jerks backward, but Gojyo resists the movement, playing on his own terms. He circles Sanzo’s entrance, and then rolls his hips into Sanzo’s ass, using the momentum to let his finger slide in slowly. Gojyo wants to play, yet gentleness is not a part of this game.

Sanzo rocks back again, forcing Gojyo’s finger in deeper, his body shaking with both desire and discomfort. Oh god, he wants Gojyo to fuck him hard and fast. “Ngh,” is all he manages, the words lost in his need.

“Yeah?” says Gojyo, remembering his role. “You want this half-breed cock in your ass, you unholy piece of shit?” Sanzo’s body clenches around Gojyo’s finger at the insult, and by the way Gojyo goes still for the moment, Sanzo knows he’s thinking over exactly which part of that comment had been the money shot. Gojyo pulls his finger almost out and then slides it back in, twisting until he’s buried to his knuckle. He pulls back again and then adds a second finger alongside the first. Before Sanzo can regroup, Gojyo says, “You ever been fucked by two youkai, Sanzo?”

Sanzo rocks back violently onto Gojyo’s fingers, and he can feel the hair around his ear move, as if Gojyo is quietly grinning, knowing he’s found Sanzo’s sore spot from the nightmare.

Gojyo rolls Sanzo forward, sliding his leg between his thighs, opening him up further, allowing him to start to fuck Sanzo’s ass in earnest with his fingers. Every thrust in and Gojyo twists his fingers, leaving Sanzo with his face pressed into the grass, his fists curled in pleasure-pain, thrusting back in an effort to get as much as possible. Sanzo thinks he can come just like this.

Just as the pleasure is starting to really build, he feels Gojyo shift, removing his fingers and spitting into his hand. Gojyo’s slicked cock slides between Sanzo’s cheeks, and Gojyo begins to roll his hips, teasingly bumping his erection against Sanzo’s entrance. “You want my youkai cock, don’t you monk?” Gojyo says huskily. He doesn’t even wait for Sanzo to form a reply, just adjusts the angle of his hips and pushes in. Sanzo freezes, the discomfort overriding the pleasure for a moment. Gojyo squeezes Sanzo’s hip hard, digging blunt nails into the delicate skin and transferring the pain to a new location. He slides back and thrusts again, forcing Sanzo’s hips into the ground.

Sanzo manages a ‘_fuck_’ before Gojyo is thrusting into his ass again, playtime over and done with. Gojyo’s back with the game and Sanzo feels a surge of excitement and hot lust at the same time as his body protests the rough treatment. The thrusts are hard enough to make Sanzo squirm unsuccessfully against the ground. Gojyo’s other hand is still around his neck, squeezing just a little bit, just enough. Sanzo rocks his whole body up into Gojyo’s next thrust, arching his back, reminding Gojyo of what he needs. Gojyo forces him back down with his body weight.

Gojyo is breathing hard now, his skin hot and slippery with sweat, his hair falling over Sanzo’s face. “You want more?” he pants, and moves his hand from around Sanzo’s neck, running his fingers over his lips, forcing them inside his mouth. Sanzo closes his eyes against the double violation, and feels Gojyo’s fingers pressing down on his tongue. Sanzo gags slightly and automatically brings his hand up to stop Gojyo.

The kappa laughs and thrusts hard again. He begins to move his fingers in and out of Sanzo’s mouth, ignoring Sanzo’s attempts to stop him. Gojyo is using his momentum and strength to keep Sanzo down, and in Sanzo’s mind the lines finally start to blur. The game recedes; the dream rises to mix with it, and it becomes a complicated web of what’s fucked-up and what’s not. Sanzo moans around Gojyo’s fingers and he reaches out, grabbing Gojyo’s free hand and wrapping it around his dick.

“Did one of them suck your cock while they fucked you?” whispers Gojyo, sliding this thumb over the slit in Sanzo’s cockhead. “Did they make you airtight?” Gojyo’s voice is vibrating with lust. “You are one _dirty _fucking monk.”

Gojyo squeezes his cock hard, just enough to nudge Sanzo’s desire up another notch. Gojyo begins to stroke his dick, alternating the rhythm so Sanzo can’t quite anticipate what he might do next. He can’t decide whether to thrust forward, to surrender to Gojyo’s punishing pace, or whether to gag on the kappa’s fingers. Perhaps it doesn’t matter, Sanzo forgets what it means to be sane, and lets his body be willingly violated on Gojyo’s terms.

“You gonna come for us, Sanzo?” Gojyo asks. Sanity flees further, and Sanzo can’t remember who is doing what to him, how many there are, whether he needs to react or if he’s been told to stay still. He can’t breathe but he’s panting; he can’t think, yet his body knows what it wants.

The youkai thrusts hard into Sanzo’s ass, changing the angle, finding his sweet spot. Sanzo shudders, fighting his body’s reaction, his skin shivering with the rush of anticipation. He’s stopped trying to react; he can only take what they have to give. He shouldn’t want this, right? He’s supposed to fight this, not welcome the hot fizz of blood in his veins, centering in his hips, his gut churning tighter and tighter like a wound spring.

A voice, low and husky, says, “You’ll come for us, Sanzo. You don’t want to, but you will.” The cock in Sanzo’s mouth is hard and unrelenting in its slide, and he can’t stop his tongue curling upwards, trying to taste it around his bruised lips. Sanzo knows he’s a whore for wanting this, but it doesn’t matter. He gags, and the cock slides further down his throat, at the same time he tilts his head back to take more.

“Gonna come down your throat, Sanzo, and in your ass,” suggests the voice in a breathless tone.

Sanzo moans agreement, his muscles clenching in anticipation around the insistent cock thrusting into him, forcing him open. He tries to swallow, but can’t; his mouth is full. The wound tightness in his gut clenches as the youkai fucking him hits his prostate, over and over again. Sanzo can’t take it, he’s overloading on emotion, the mouth working his own cock sucking in a perfect rhythm, designed to pull his orgasm right out of him. From a distance he can hear his own soft moans and panting breaths. He sounds broken and used and he doesn’t care. Sanzo’s body tenses and with a cry around the dick in his mouth, he comes hard, harder than he ever has, until it feels like his soul has been ripped from his body. His shout is echoed by the youkai fucking his ass, and Sanzo can feel its orgasm, hot in his insides, pulsing once, twice, three times.

Sanzo’s body relaxes too quickly and he slumps down into the ground, the tenseness gone. He doesn’t care what they do to him now. He welcomes the cool touch of the grass on his burning face and closes his eyes.

It could be minutes later, it could be hours, but Sanzo feels the weight leave his back and the cock slide from his mouth. He is starting to get cold; perhaps they’ll leave him here to die. Time passes and he feels a weight on his body, as if he’s being wrapped in something, and then he’s lifted, placed near somewhere warm. His top is peeled off, along with his arm guards and his skin wiped down with cool water, washing away his desecration.

_“Sanzo?__”_

He should know this voice. It is familiar, although usually a source of irritation, sometimes the source of passion. The voice sounds concerned, a little hesitant.

“Sanzo?”

Sanzo turns his head, opens his eyes. He can see the banked fire behind the figure, and acknowledges the source of the warmth. The figure moves closer, and brushes his sweaty hair away from his face.

“Gojyo?” Sanzo offers a guess. His voice sounds hoarse to his own ears.

The figure smiles and Sanzo can now make out the kappa’s stupid grin. Sanzo sits up, letting his robes drop to his waist. A lit cigarette is thrust toward him and Sanzo takes it, with mistrust at first, until he realizes it’s one of his own.

They smoke in silence. Gojyo seems to be waiting for something from Sanzo. Sanzo tosses his butt into the fire and waits for Gojyo to finish his smoke.

“So, did it help? Did it chase away the dream?” Gojyo looks at Sanzo, head to one side.

The pieces finally fall into place in Sanzo’s mind. He should be embarrassed but he’s not, and he feels strangely liberated.

“That was one fucked-up trip,” comments Gojyo. “That must have been one super-crazy, fucked-up nightmare to warrant a reaction like that.”

Sanzo snorts gently, even manages to grace Gojyo with a slight twitch of his lip, which is as close to a smile as the kappa is going to get.

“You may be right,” Sanzo offers finally. He drops his head, thinking just this once he owes Gojyo an explanation. “I forgot it was you. It all mixed together into one, you became _them_.”

“No shit.” Gojyo is quite emphatic in his declaration. “You’ve never come like that before. Just shows ya, got rid of the dream, didn’t it? Getting to play in a safe environment?”

Sanzo will not admit it pushed his buttons and then some. Perhaps he’ll let the kappa find out on his own, because after all, Gojyo is nothing if not explorative. He’ll figure it out.

“Bed, then?” Gojyo offers. “Hakkai and Goku will probably be back early.”

At least now he can face Hakkai and Goku without any fucked-up crap getting in the way, Sanzo thinks. There’s enough of that going on these days without a stupid nightmare interfering with the regular insanity of day-to-day life.

Sanzo lies down, and allows Gojyo to stretch out next to him. He even lets the pervert pull him closer and snuggle, arranging Sanzo’s robe so it’s over both of them. He’ll pull away when Gojyo is asleep, Sanzo tells himself, but until then he’s quite content the way he is.

_Fin_.


End file.
